The Iggy Experiment: Project Isis
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: What would have happened if Angel hadn't been taken in the beginning and instead it had been Iggy? What would have changed? Would he have been able to get his sight back? *Remake of sucky old story* OC.


**So... hey... I'm back... and this is my second shot at this story... **

**It's been so long MR fandom... how's it hanging..?**

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

His eyes were shut, back pressed against the bars as he tried to regain his breath. Every bone in his body ached, his throat felt dry. For the first time in a long time, he felt as if he was suffocating. The scratches that covered his body stung as they remained uncovered; he had been left bloody and bruised.

He dared not move, realization sinking in as he found himself trapped once more.

A few sounds interrupted his thoughts; the soft tap of something against metal, the rhythmic beat of someone clapping their hands together over and over again, and the sound he hated the most; innocent children whimpering in fear. He turned to the sounds, instantly realizing he was not alone in the dimly lit room.

Cages, crates, all sorts of things to keep the others locked up inside. Some looked at him in curiosity, others paid him no mind, choosing to look at the only thing that stood in between them and freedom; the large steel, electronically-activated door only feet away. Well… there would be no way out there.

His ears picked up something, the odd sounds of the younger ones who lay curled up as they tried to rest; the fear of monsters – no, not monsters; Erasers – plaguing their dreams night and night again.

Then he noticed something odd, a small tune being hummed coming from one of the other experiments and only inches away from his own cage.

If he could have been able to see, he would have seen a figure whose cage rested beside another; the small body in the other cage sleeping soundly as the figure – a dark-haired girl who couldn't have been any older than himself – ran a hand through the small child's short locks of hair. She looked up, realizing that she had caught someone else's attention.

Her expression turned to one of fear and confusion. Her lips parted as she looked at him in awe, completely speechless. She had not noticed the new arrival, obviously. At least not yet.

He remained silent for the longest time and turned in her general direction when he noticed she had stopped humming. "Who are you people?"

The sound startled her. Her eyes widening ever so slightly as she pressed her back against the furthest edge of the cage, the girl's hand fell from the child's hair.

"I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was soothing as he moved across the cage, scooting closer to her and frowning when the bars stopped him from going any further. "Do any of you have a name?" No answer. "I'm Iggy." He continued.

Again, nothing.

Iggy slouched, obviously disappointed. It seemed she was either too scared to answer or she did not know how to speak to him; not surprising considering most of the experiments in the School were not taught anything except survival – sometimes barely even that. She seemed to be, in a sense, the only one who comprehended that he was speaking so none even bothered to glance in his general direction.

His forehead touched the cool metal bars as he leaned in, sighing softly as memories threatened to flood back.

"Iggy?"

He glanced up immediately. Her silvery-blue eyes searched his face. Somehow, he could feel her curious gaze on him, inspecting him.

"I… sorry." Her voice trembled and she spoke softly as to not bother the other experiments; she took a deep breath to steady herself.

He arched an eyebrow, confusion in his tone. "For?"

She hesitated, shifting quietly as she moved closer to the bars. In a way, it pained her to move away from the child, feeling as if she could not protect him if she was even an inch away. Iggy struggled to listen to her every movement, having nothing else to focus on. "Freedom. No more freedom."

"It's not your fault." He whispered softly, twiddling his thumbs as both his hands rested on his lap.

"Why here?" Her words were choppy; it was obvious she was not used to speaking to anyone. Yet, she seemed to be trying to communicate with him and he could understand what she was trying to say. He was thankful that she would be willing to try. "Why no more freedom?"

Iggy pressed his lips together. For the longest time, he did not reply; it was his turn to be silent.

Something touched his arm, the girl's warm touch felt foreign to him in their freezing prison. He grabbed onto her wrist, causing her to jump slightly in shock. She remained silent.

"Who are you?"

She frowned, her heart beating quickly as she pulled her hand away from him. Her fingers touched her wrist. She looked down at it in confusion. "My… name?"

Iggy nodded. "Yes."

"I… don't have one." She bit her lip, turning away. After an instant, she glanced back at him and frowned. "Project Isis, but… Rebel. They call me Rebel." She glanced at the experiments around herself and from her tone of voice Iggy realized that she was talking about the other experiments, not the whitecoats.

He hesitated, unsure of whether or not he wanted an answer. "Why..?"

"There was… _accident_. Scientist lost ear." She, Rebel, smiled; reliving the memory and enjoying every moment of it as she touched her ear. Some of the others around them seemed to comprehend what she was speaking of and laughed with her.

"Ouch." Iggy winced, his fingers grazing his own ear at thinking how painful losing it would be. Not as painful as losing his eyesight, he bet.

A giggle escaped her lips, the sound high pitched and loud; the opposite of her soft and frightened tone. "Yes, ouch. Punished… but worth pain. Agree?" Her innocent eyes shone bright as she looked at him. When he didn't look back, she frowned. "Something is wrong?"

Iggy shook his head, brushing the hair away from his eyes. He realized how long he had allowed it to get over time, when he got out he was sure to cut it. "No… why?"

"You don't see me, then?" She whispered tilting her head to the side as she watched him carefully, noticing how his eyes never met hers.

He pursed his lips. After a second hesitating, he answered. "No, I can't see you. I'm blind."

Rebel gasped rather loudly. "Oh, I… sorry." She bit her bottom lip, once again grabbing onto the bars of her cage and leaning in. "You know, you not alone here. Here are others… like you. Blind… and more with… wings."

"There are?" His eyes widened.

"Yes." Her eyes struggled to make out his figure in the dim light. "You are hurt." She whispered; worry lacing her tone as she took in the numerous amounts of bruises and cuts that adored his skin.

"I'm fine." He replied gently, not wanting to give off any signs of weakness to this stranger.

She didn't say anything. Iggy figured she was done speaking and settled back in the most comfortable position he could find. His ears picked up a soft click, then another one a few moments later. He froze, hearing the sound of metal scraping against cement as his cage door was unlocked.

Her rapid heartbeat could be heard as she scooted inside the cramped space with him. She seemed unaffected by their proximity to each other.

Unlike him, she did no care.

Iggy flushed visibly before realization slowly dawned onto him. "Did you just pick the locks?" He asked softly, eyes wide.

"Yes." Her fingers brushed his arm. "Can't open door... they don't mind as long as there is no escape try."

He visibly deflated, any hope of escaping quickly fading at the explanation he received. "Oh."

"Don't move, okay?" He hesitated, wondering what it was she had planned. She noticed this and grabbed his wrist, placing her fingers over his. "Trust me." Reluctantly, he nodded. Rebel's fingers brushed over his neck, traveling down his chest and gently pressing down on his skin every few inches. He winced when her fingers pushed against his rib bones and she sighed, pursing her lips at his reaction.

They both remained silent as her warm breath prickled his cheek, her body leaning over him as she inspected his numerous bruises and cuts.

The pain that coursed through his body seemed to dull under her touch.

"That better?" She asked softly.

He nodded slowly; completely speechless.

A smile formed on her lips as she noticed his perplexed expression. "I healed you." She explained gently, pulling her hands away and setting both of them on her lap as she folded her legs and sat down beside him. "Or… helped, at least; can't heal someone completely, not without hurting them too." Her words were barely a whisper and he wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly but he knew he had.

He grinned at her. "Thank you."

Rebel bowed her head, her dark brown hair falling onto her face as she did so. "You are welcome."

Without another word, she exited his cage and slipped back into hers. Neither of them spoke as she sat back down and continued to hum, once again running her fingers through the child's hair.

* * *

**I must say, I went back and re-read my old work and I gotta say... I think I was on crack because I didn't think it was that horrible... and it was... actually, it was really really bad. I just hope this time it's better...**

**So um, review?**


End file.
